<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath by RaineCraiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945902">The Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden'>RaineCraiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week, Nightmares, Raylla Samhain Week (Motherland: Fort Salem), Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelle is still having flashbacks about the Camarilla attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle moved unexpectedly. Only after she jerked up, Scylla had realized she had fallen asleep next to the fixer's bed. The pain in her neck made her realize she had slept in a bad position.<br/><br/>The necro got up, stretched her arms and her neck and let out a sigh. Then she turned towards the window and stared into complete darkness.<br/><br/>They had found Raelle in the middle of the battlefield, passed out probably from healing other soldiers. Abigail had carried her 'till the nursery, face full of worry. Then they had notified Scylla about her girlfriend and her miserable state. Scylla had run as fast as her legs could carry, crippling anxiety possessing her body. She had found Raelle awake, but completely out of world. The fixer was broken, not moving, not speaking, not recognizing any of the faces that stared at her.<br/><br/>Scylla did not realize that an hour has passed since she woke up. The necro decided to sit again in her chair. Seeing Raelle at this state made her heart break. She reached out and softly placed a hand in the sheets of Raelle's bed, softly caressing the fixer's knee. No response. She decided to make direct impact with Raelle's body. The moment she put her hand in te fixer's stomach, a big, fast unexpected movement made Scylla tremble. The lying girl had woken and had stood half-up.<br/><br/>"No! Don't- Don't touch me!" Raelle screamed, flinching away from Scylla's desperate touch. Raelle's eyes were wild, her breathing fast and shallow, her whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear.<br/><br/>"I'm not going to hurt you.",Scylla said, gently taking Raelle by the hand and holding it firmly. Ocean blue eyes met icy ones. "Listen to me!", Scylla's voice resonated, a slow seed forming. "You're safe and they aren't going to hurt you again. I'm here now. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you."<br/><br/>Scylla almost expected Raelle to yank her hand away in her panic, but the fixer didn't - instead she relaxed a little, tears forming in her eyes, and let out a breath. "I..."<br/><br/>"It's okay", Scylla said, a tearful smile enveloping her face and pulled Raelle into a hug. She didn't resist. "It's okay. I'm here."<br/><br/>After some painful whimpers, Raelle relaxed completely in Scylla's hug, tears finally spilling from her eyes. She wept, she cried hard into the necro's shulder. Not because she was broken and hurt but because she didn't know what else to do. She just stood there and sobbed violently. Scylla huged her tighter and nuzzled her face into the fixer's neck, trying to muffle her own sobs. They were coming out as choked, watery sounds now but Scylla did not care at all.<br/><br/>They were both crying hard, shaking and pouring all of their emotions into eachother's gentle touches. Raelle finally felt some peace while Scylla on the other hand was completely breaking down in Raelle's weak grasp. She wasn't even trying to hold it anymore, the only thing she knew was that they were finally together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>